It is not uncommon for a person to eat a meal while sitting away from a table such as when watching a spectacle either at home on television, at a movie theater, stadium, or even when in a vehicle such as an automobile. Various lap trays have been provided as part of the packaging of so-called “TV dinners” and for the convenience of bedridden persons.
Such a lap tray, improved by the addition of a cupholder, is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,678.
The instant invention results from an intent to improve the stability of lap tray in general, and to provide a convenient means to carry the tray with a single hand.